The subject technology generally relates to processing touch actions or gestures, and in particular, relates to processing a sequence of touch actions.
Electronic devices that support a touch interface process user commands that are mapped to touch actions which can be performed on the touch interface. However, a single command is usually mapped to a single touch action. Therefore, the number of commands that can be performed by touch actions is limited to the number of different touch actions that can be performed on the touch interface.